Mulgerath's offer/Redcap and our villains' mission begins
This is how Mulgerath's offer and Redcap and our villains' mission begins goes in Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Spiderwick Chronicles. Jared and our heroes see Mulgerath, the goblins and our villains searching Simon The Cloud of Monstrox: Astronema, something tells me that you've found mighty captain worthy of ruling the multiverse. Astronema: Time will tell, Monstrox. Soon, the book will be found, and he will rule the multiverse with me. Darkonda: A wise decision, Your Majesty. Starscream: But the heroes will try and stop us. Astronema: The heroes... They're only icing on the cake. You'll see. Starscream: Shall I build you more fusion cannons, my Princess? Astronema: Yes. I want you to build me more fusion cannons, only bigger. ''Much ''bigger. Starscream: As you command. does so Astronema: Grievous General. General Grievous: Yes, Princess Astronema? Astronema: I need a decoy...Something to attract the heroes. General Grievous: As you wish, Princess of Darkness. finds a decoy Astronema: Elgar Elgar. Elgar: Hm? Astronema: I want you to build me more Battle Droids, only powerful, ''much ''powerful. Elgar: You got it, boss. Astronema: Wick Wick. Wick: Yes, my Cosmic Overlord? Astronema: Prepare the ancient brew Dark Specter requested. The Ancient Serum of Invinciblity. Wick: I'm all over it like white on rice, Astronema. Jestro: I said, "Search the pockets"! the pockets ''These ''are pockets, dunderloafs! Redcap: Master, this is all we found. him a picture unwraps a picture of Simon with his aunt and uncle and turns to him Mulgerath: Do they have the book? and our heroes watch Simon: No, but I know where it is. I'll go get it and give it to you. I swear. Captain Phasma: (as Divatox) Oh, brilliant! Mulgerath: I'm placing my trust in you. If you give me the book, your life will go on as if nothing ever happened. Alter: But if you fail, I'm afraid that Lord Mulgerath will have someone else find his book for him. laugh Mulgerath: Go. Go on. Run along! Go! runs off as he sees Jared and our heroes Mac Grimborn: silently Go, Simon. Go. leaves as the chant begins Goblins: chanting Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mulgerath! Mulgerath! transforms into an ogre as Dark Specter arrives and our heroes look away Mulgerath: You've failed me, Redcap! Dark Specter: We are fortunate for you, Astronema, that the Princesses from Canterlot, the Head of the Equestria Educational Association, and the controller of the Island of Sodor are safely hidden away. Redcap: There were two human boys with the same faces. The Jared, and the not Jared. We took the wrong one. Mulgerath: Then find the Jared, get the book, and kill them! Kill them all! Astronema: Meanwhile, I have a new plan to destroy the heroes once and for all! General Hux: Our Battle Droids cheer for battle. Dark Specter: Then you should have no problem bringing my grandson here, General Hux... Alive. Astronema: gasps General Hux: Careful, Dark Specter, so that your interests may not interfere with orders from Master Overlord. Dark Specter: Do not damage him. Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius, will tend to six of Twilight's students from her precious School of Friendship. General Hux: As you wish, Dark Specter. Queen Chrysalis: Move out! and our heroes run to Simon